A living angel
by AimeeCollins
Summary: Damon Salvatore has a secret: in 1912 he had a lover of no kind before. She was a mysterious creature, a living angel, and she died. She left him the promise of a next chance, a next life. But that includes a kiss of true love... One-shot.


_**Hello readers,**_

_**This is just a one-shot at the moment. I got this idea of Damon loving someone, an angel if you will, and that she would die. He would search for her soul and recognize her in Elena Gilbert, but he wouldn't be able to free her soul because the kiss would have to be real. So he'd just be waiting for a chance that would never come. **_

_**If a lot of people like this, I might make this into a 20-chapter story. I'm not sure if I'd have enough time though: with the exams coming up and all. We'll just have to wait and see. In the meantime: I hope you enjoy reading this! **_

**A LIVING ANGEL  
**

1912. A dark figure coursed through the night with inhuman speed: only supernatural creatures like him would be able to see his elegant and swift movements. He rushed through the forest, jumped in trees and over big holes, all to gain more speed. The scent of blood mixed with roses and ash filled his nostrils, causing them to flair. Damon Salvatore growled and pushed himself to his limits to find his love in time. But he already knew that he would be too late.

Finally he saw her white hair, hair that looked like it had been made out of pure moonlight. Her waist-length hair was sprawled out on the dirty forest floor, and Damon fell on his knees in front of her. 'Oneiro!' he breathed, it wasn't more than a whisper. She lay naked on the floor, sprawled out, her luscious pale skin covered in dirt and blood. There were no visible wounds on her body, but she still screamed in pure, heart-wrenching agony. Her eyes opened, revealing sparkling, silver eyes with dilated pupils.

'Hey there vampire.' she whispered, cupping the side of his face with her hand. She smiled, and even though she was in pain, the smile was real and genuine. 'Please… there must be something I can do!' Damon said desperately, stroking her white hair. Oneiro smiled at him. 'There is nothing you can do. All you can do is wait for me and find me in my next life.' she said.

Damon sighed and shook his head. 'I don't want you in your next life. I want you _now_.' he said, looking over his living angel, with her moonlight hair, her sparkling silver eyes, and the translucent, feathery wings that stuck out of her back. The feathers were long and ended in a sharp bow, making them look like ovals. They looked like they were made out of pure light, but Damon knew that they were solid.

Oneiro smiled and seemed to regain some strength. She grabbed both of Damon's hands in her own and clung to him as if he was her anchor to life. 'Someone's been jealous.' she said with a smile, it almost sounded teasing. Damon's eyebrows furrowed as he frowned. 'What are you talking about?' he asked. 'Listen to me! When you find me, you'll know. But my other life will not. My soul is in there, stuffed away. My powers will be freed by the sacrifice of my blood on the moon, but my soul can only be freed by love's true kiss. You have to be very careful about your actions, Damon, or else you may never see me again.' she warned on a powerful, almost compelling tone.

Damon desperately wanted more information, but he knew that he couldn't compel her. Compulsion didn't work on her, whatever kind of creature she was. Even after all that time, she still hadn't revealed to him what her true nature was. He'd just started to call her 'angel' teasingly, and she'd seemed to enjoy it. Oneiro had kept her secrets even now that she was dying. She seemed to know why she was dying, but she refused to tell him why.

Her eyes closed and Damon felt her shudder. 'No, open your eyes!' Damon ordered, using all the Power he could find. It burst out around them, causing the air to shimmer and sparkle with visible light. Suddenly the Power was gone, and so was the light. A sigh left her cold lips, and horrified, Damon witnessed how the light in her wings died away. Instead of vivid with light, they were drained of colour and looked like a beautiful flower that had withered.

Damon whimpered and buried his head in her silver hair. He rocked back and forth while his body shook with his tears. A few minutes later the forest shook from his outbursts: Power caused trees to wither, snap and even catch fire. The vampire got up and flew through the forest in his mad rage. He would avenge his fallen love. Even if it would be the last thing he'd do. For a second he considered murdering the Council members.

Even though they hadn't killed his angel, they had nearly killed Katherine. But no, he couldn't risk getting stabbed in the heart. He had to be patient, wait for the right time. He would find Oneiro in her next life, no matter when or where it would be. It didn't matter that he didn't know how to activate her powers, how to spill her blood on _the moon_ for crying out loud, but he would free her soul. In the dead of the night, and under the full moon, Damon Salvatore swore to forever search for the soul of his fallen angel.


End file.
